Zuko's Prisoner
by Dalia04254
Summary: Zuko has an idea. That idea results with capturing a specific waterbender to lure the Avatar but Zuko starts developing feelings for Katara. Will Zuko capture Aang? will he stop these feelings towards the waterbender before its too late? Find out in Zuko's Prisoner.


**A/N: Hello this is my first story that I WILL post on this website/app. Anyways enjoy Zuko's Prisoner and review if you did like and tell me if you don't. It'll help me improve my writings skills which, are low... Very low. Like I said enjoy the story.**

 **Side note: This takes place in The Waterbending Scroll.**

 **~Dalia04254**

"Come on move with me stupid water" growled Katara. She attempted a water whip but it just hovered in the air and then fell back into the river. " Gah!" yelled the waterbender clearly infuriated. She suddenly stopped when she heard a noise behind the bushes. Curiosity taking over her, she peaked her head in between the bushes and gasped at the sight. Pirates. Not just any pirates, the pirates she took the waterbending scroll from. ' I got to warn the guys' she thought. When she turned around to run back to camp, she collided with a body. She looked up and saw a big pirate grinning at her. In her stage of panic she waterbended at him. She ran the other way and crashed into a hard body. "I'll save you from the pirates" said Prince Zuko. She did not expect him here. She tried to waterbend but he had a tight grip on her wrists, detaining them from movement.

 **A couple minutes later...**

"Let me go!" yelled Katara, who is currently tied to a tree wrists behind her back around the trunk of the tree. "Tell me where he is and i won't hurt you or your brother." said Zuko, standing in front of her. " Go jump in the river!" yelled katara.

"Try to understand. I need to capture him to regain something I've lost, my honor." katara jerks her head opposite from where Zuko is standing." Perhaps in exchange i can restore something you lost" Zuko hold Katara's necklace to her neck. " My mothers necklace! How'd you get that" shouted Katara."I didn't steal it, if you're wondering. Tell me where he is" " No!" shouted katara." Enough of this necklace garbage! You promised a scroll" said the captain. " I wonder how much this is worth..." Zuko puts the scroll above his lit palm, many of the pirates gasp. " A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back, and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here!" yelled Zuko."fine" grunted the pirate captain.

Nice work.

"Aang, this is all my fault." "No Katara, it isn't."

"Yeah, it kind of is." Iroh said, Katara glares at Iroh.

"Give me the boy." Said Zuko to the pirate captain.

"You give us the scroll."

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" asked Sokka.

"Don't listen to him, he's trying to turn us against each other!" yelled Zuko.

" Your friend is the Avatar?"

"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll."

"Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant!" yelled Zuko at Sokka.

"Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth." Aang said

"I'm just sayin' it's bad business sense. Think how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life."

"Keep the scroll,we can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid."

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me. " He and two of his soldiers send a blast of fire at the pirates. The pirates jump back and Oh runs out, throwing smoke bombs and jumping into the cloud as the fight ensues. Some of the soldiers run out to Sokka and Aang, who are struggling with their ropes, but are stopped by several pirates. Momo runs down the tree and frees Katara.

"Thanks, Momo. I owe you a bushel of apples." Momo chirps happily. Zuko looks up and notices Katara free. "Oh no you don't" murmured Zuko angrily. He runs behind Katara and grabs her around her waist." LET ME GO!" screeched Katara." No, you're going to be my prisoner for a while. ABORT TO THE SHIP MEN!" yelled Zuko while still gripping a struggling Katara in his arms. All of Zuko's men went back into the ship, Zuko passed his uncle and handed him Katara. " Put her in a room, I don't care which one just put her in one." ordered Zuko to Iroh. He turned around and walked off the ship and threw Katara's water pouch onto the island. ' This will show them' thought the prince.

 **\- End of chapter 1**


End file.
